


Playing

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-16
Updated: 2007-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick watches the siblings bond</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing

Dick was fighting the urge to laugh as Joey held Rose out at arm's length. It was good to see them at play, simply a brother and sister. With all they had been through in their lives, or even just the recent weeks, it was an amazing thing to see.

The laughter boiled up when Rose twisted and threw herself up over her brother…only to have him catch her and push her to the mats with a smile. The pair was enjoying themselves, and that was a balm on Dick's soul. He could see for himself that Joey, like his mother for so long, was very much the survivor.


End file.
